In a gas turbine engine, rotating elements, such as compressor and turbine rotors, operate at a very high rotational speed. Their blades are also subjected to intense pressure and heat.
Compressor and turbine rotors are mounted between non-rotating structures within the engine. These structures are designed to be as close as possible to the rotating blade platforms, with a rim seal placed between the rotor and the non-rotating structure. This mitigates pressurized air ingestion inside the gas turbine engine.
Although various rim seal arrangements have been suggested in the past, improvements in rim seal designs are needed in the art